Memories
by Camilleon
Summary: I didn't know what the title had to do with the story, but after writing a few chapters it made sense to me. Someone from Yuki's past has come to hunt him, but it's not who you think. R&R, no pre-info on the couples *evil laugh* Rated T for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**a/n: **This story's set after the serie's ending, but certain elements aren't the same. The humans aren't aware of monsters, the school's still a boarding school, Hiyo still has her wings (though I'm not sure if she lost them) and Kurou remains as the Demon King (again not sure if he ever lost that power, but now he has full control). And most importantly the school uniforms are the original ones.

Anyways have fun^^

----

It was the beginning of the new year at SM Academy and it had started off normally. The students were arriving and the front yard was crowded.

Hiyo had come to school with Komugi and the first one to greet them was Jin. As the three started to catch on, the crowd suddenly got quiet and then a loud voice was heard.

"Where is Yuki Snow-White." Shouted a girl furiously.

"Who was that?" asked Hiyo.

"Probably another one of Yuki's angry fans. It's times like these I am not jealous of that babe-magnet." Said Jin thoughtlesly and suddenly he realised Komugi was standing right next to him. "Not that I wish I was one." Lucky for him Komugi couldn't understand it.

"Let's get closer." Said Hiyo and the other two followed.

When they came to the scene they saw a girl wearing normal clothes. Her figure was amazing and she had long silky white hair. Her eyes were ice-blue and she had a beautiful face.

"I wonder why she has been dumped by Yuki eventhought she's that good-looking." Said Hiyo.

"The keyword here is_ Yuki_." Said Jin.

"I can't sense what type of monster she is because of her anger. She must be really angry that she only sends out that kind of aura." Said Komugi.

"Yeah, I wonder what she is." Thought Hiyo out loud. "Though if you look at her pale face, white hair and light blue eyes I'd say she's also one of Yuki's kind."

Suddenly a voice interrupted. "Why do you want to see me?" asked Yuki calmly.

"To have my hand back." Said the girl. "If you won't give it back I am also ready to duel you for it. And if you don't agree to that I will use brute force... I will have it back by any means possible."

"What hand? I don't have your hand and you seem like you have both of yours." Said Yuki not understanding what she had said.

"Not an actual hand you idiot. My hand in marriage!" said the girl. After that most of the girls started gasping. "I want it back."

Silently Kurou came behind of Yuki. "Before demanding anything from him would you state your name and explain yourself?"

The girl scowled. "I refuse to answer or obey a crow."

"Well that would've been okay if he weren't the Demon King." Said Jin as he came next to Kurou.

The girl's eyes widened in suprise. She stood up straight, put her hand below her chest and bowed gracefully. "I am sorry. I didn't know. Please accept my sincerest apologies. I am Kiyotora Rei."

Suddenly some people were heard saying stuff like 'No way. Is she _the Kiyotora Rei_?' or 'Can it actually be her?'

"Who is Kiyotora Rei?" whispered Kogumi to Hiyo but she just shrugged.

"She is the current leader of the Felidae Clan." Said a voice from behind them.

"Bakumin-sensei!" jumped Hiyo as he suddenly appeared behind the two. "You scared me."

"Feli-what clan?" asked Kogumi suddenly.

"Felidae. The clan of cats." Said Bakumin.

"Like Tama-chan?" asked Hiyo.

"Not exactly. Maki is some sort of a transformer. But she is a cat so her kind also takes orders from Kiyotora. The Felids are concidered one of the strongest clans in the monster world. They consist of every type of cat, but the stronger ones are the Pantherinae family. The tigers, lions, jaguars and leopards; tigers being the strongest ones and the leopards being the weakest among the four strongs, hence usually the clan leader is a tiger." Explained Bakumin.

"Is she a tiger then? But her hair is white. Aren't tigers usually orange?" asked Kogumi.

"Maybe she is one of those called... Albinos." Said Hiyo.

Suddenly two white and black ears appeared on Rei's head. "Don't mistake me for yourself. I am a Royal White Bengal Tiger and I do not have hypopigmentary congenital disorder. Do not mistake me for yourself… White Crow." Said Rei. Her words seemed offensive, but her tone and facial mimics were calm and respecting.

"She is right. Tigers are not albinic creatures, though in order for a crow to be white they have to be albinoids." Said Bukamin.

"How do you know who I am?" asked Hiyo.

"I am the leader of my clan. Being aware of everything in order to lead my clan is my responsibility." Said Rei.

"She is also known as the strongest, fastest, most agile and most intelligent of her clan. Felids are also predators and in order to lure their victims they look attractive, but their appearance is dependent on their abilities. The better your abilities are the more attractive you get, so she is also considered the most beautiful of the clan. It is said that what you see is what you get with the Felidae Clan, but ofcourse you should remember that they are one of the most fierce, vicious and intellectual species in the monster world." Explained Hitomi as she suddenly appeared next to them.

The three jumped. "Where did you suddenly come from?"

"What do you want?" asked Kurou.

"His mother betrothed us." Said Rei pointing at Yuki. "My parents had to agree because they owed her. I want this engagement to be broken off, but if I call it off my clan will be in grave danger so he has to do it."

"I don't even know this girl. For all we know she could be lying." Said Yuki.

"Why would I do that? Besides I have proof." She took out a small pouch. In it was a bracelet. It had a black leather band and a gold diamond embroidered snowflake. On the other side of the snowflake the kanji equivalent for Yuki was written.

Yuki's eyes widened in shock. "What is that?" asked Jin.

"It is a betrothal bracelet used by my kind. It is given to the bride by her mother-in-law. Who gave it to you?" said Yuki.

"Like you said my mother-in-law-to-be." Answered Rei.

"I still don't believe you." Said Yuki. "My mother isn't that reckless."

"I knew you wouldn't, so I already enrolled myself to this school and I won't leave until this engagement is broken off. You see I checked over you before I came and learned you were stubborn, but remember this; noone is more tenacious than me." Said Rei.

Small traces of anger could be seen on Yuki's face. "Fine, just don't come near me." He turned away and stormed off.

The crowd slowly started to scatter. Rei went to the girls' dorm. Hiyo, Komugi and Hatori went after Kurou and Jin.

"Kurou-kun, why is Yuki-kun so angry?" asked Kogumi.

"I don't know. He never liked getting lots of attention from girls so learning that he got engaged must have been shocking to him." Said Kurou.

"I don't get him. If he got married than the girls would leave him alone like he wants and Kiyotora is like perfect, why wouldn't he wanna marry her." Said Jin.

"I relate to him. Eventhough I'm happy right now I was very frustrated when I learned I was engaged." Said Hiyo.

"But this situation is different. Kurou loved Hiyo and Hiyo was actually the one to propose and they had history, but it seems to me like those two don't know eachother at all and it was an arranged marrige made by their parents." Said Hitomi.

"Where is Yuki-kun now?" asked Kogumi.

"He must have gone to his room and we were following him there." Said Kurou.

In his room Yuki was fastly dialing the phone. "Mom?" he said as someone answered.

"Yuki, why are you calling me?" asked his mother.

"There is this girl who says she is my fiancé." Said Yuki.

"Oh have you already met her? Isn't she very beautiful, she can be even more beautiful than me. Though I am just being modest, but she is beautiful. I think you two are a very good match." Said his mother.

"What?! So you really did give her the bracelet. I want to brake off the engagement." Said Yuki.

"I definitely do not allow it." Said his mother suddenly getting serious. "You will be going to the human world after you graduate and alone you will attract lots of people because of your looks."

"And you think two good-looking people won't?!" said Yuki.

"She is already well adapted to the human society, no problem there. With her there is no way that you will be exposed. Other than that she is considered one of the most powerful in our world, you won't find someone better than her. You need a lady like her." Said his mother.

"Lady? Have you met her?" said Yuki.

"If you get to know her you'll see that too." Said his mother.

"Still I don't except this." Argued Yuki.

"It doesn't matter; you will marry her." Said his mother and hung up.

Yuki furiously shut the phone. When he turned around he saw five faces curiously looking through the door. As they saw Yuki's darkened face all of them started to go backwards.

"She won't call it off. Damn that old hag!" said Yuki as he walked out of his room like a shadow.

"Cheer up, atleast she is a babe." Said Jin and realising one more time that Komugi was there. "Not that I was looking at her in that way. You might come to like her."

Yuki gave a furious look at him that made Jin jump away from him.

"Or she might kill you in order to prevent getting married to you." Said Hitomi.

"Somehow that doesn't make me feel better." Said Yuki gloomy.

"Don't you think it would be a better suggestion if you'd tell him to kill her." Said Komugi not realising how mean her thoughts were.

"It would be very optimistic to think that Yuki would be able to beat her." Said Kurou.

"I am going to kill myself." Said Yuki all gloomy.

---

Coming Soon...


	2. Chapter 2

Hitomi was leaving her room when Hiyo came passing by to get Kogumi.

"Eh? Queen? I thought you had graduated." Said Hiyo.

"I have to stay until there is a new queen." She answered.

"The burden of a queen." Said Hitomi silently.

"Isn't Albino-chan the next queen?" said Rei as she suddenly appeared.

"Are you talking about me?" asked Hiyo and Rei nodded.

"I heard she could open the Guarding Child's door." Said Rei.

"That's because she is the White Crow and she doesn't even stay in this dorm." Answered the queen.

"Then why don't you just call everyone and tell them to open the door to her room." She put her hand on the doorknob to demonstrate. "You just hold, turn and pull..." suddenly the door opened.

"You're kidding me." Said Hitomi to herself.

"Well that's it, I'm finally off to my vacation with Yazaki." Said the queen as she stormed off.

"Did she just say... Yazaki?" said Hitomi with an unbelieving face.

"The vice president?" said Hiyo as she made the same face as Hitomi.

"You can't be the new queen." Said Hitomi with a terrified face, pointing at Rei.

"Like I wanted this, runt!" said Rei back at Hitomi. Hitomi stared at Rei for awhile. "Ugh, if you stop staring at me I'll give you the limited edition half-dead leopard."

"No way, nobody has that." Said Hitomi.

"It's in my room." Rei dared Hitomi. Hitomi quickly ran towards the way that Rei came from. Rei turned to Hiyo and straightened her half-angry face. "If you mind, please don't call me queen."

"Why did you call me Albino-chan?" asked Hiyo.

"I consider albino an insult to my kind, I called you that because to me calling someone a crow is an even bigger insult." Said Rei.

"Than why don't you just call me Hiyo?" asked Hiyo.

"I couldn't possibly call you that." Said Rei and walked away slowly.

Later at the cafeteria Yuki still seemed gloomy.

"Cheer up, I heard she was a first grader, you won't have to see her in class." Said Jin, but it didn't have any effects on Yuki.

"I think she also doesn't wanna see you that much. I heard her academic skills were high enough to let her pass the first year right into second year, but she rejected." Said Kurou, but that also had no effects on Yuki.

"Why is Hitomi acting so strange?" asked Kogumi to Hiyo.

"Probably because the old queen is now on vacation with the old vice president." Said Hiyo. Hearing that Jin and Kurou spit the drinks they had just sipped.

"Or maybe because the new queen turned out to be Rei-chan." Said Hiyo. This time Komugi and Maki too spit their drinks along with Kurou and Jin.

Yuki suddenly stood up. "I am no longer hungry." And he left.

Suddenly a huge group of girls came in. "I told you to leave me alone." Shouted Rei.

"But you are the new queen, we can't." Said one of the girls.

"Ugh, who told you that?" said Rei.

"A huge poster was hung up on the dorm's board, signed by the Guarding Child." Said another girl.

"That brat! Where is she?" said Rei furiously and looked around. She fastly came next to Hitomi. "Why would you do that even after I gave you the leopard?"

"You gave it to me to stop me from staring at you, not anything else." Answered Hitomi.

"Oh well I guess you won't be needing the rest of the collection." Said Rei and turned around.

Hitomi's eyes suddenly shined. She pulled Rei from her uniform to the seat next to her. "Do what the Queen tells you to do." She glared at the girls and they left.

"Ok, you officially graduated from the brat status, but call me queen once more and I'll tear you apart from your legs just like a cat." Suddenly her pupils tightened like the ones of a cat and her fangs became visable.

Suddenly that table got quiet. Hiyo tried to break the silence. "Can I call you Rei-chan?" she asked.

Rei was suprised by the question. "Uh, why not. If you want that's ok." Said Rei.

"By the way Kurou-kun, who's the new vice president?" asked Kogumi.

"Currently that seat is empty, why do you want to be the vice president?" asked Kurou and Kogumi quickly shook her head.

"Don't tease her like that Kurou." Said Jin. Rei chuckled "What's so funny?"

"Wasn't your father spoused to be like the scariest vice president ever? Seems like you can't even catch up to a dog who always had a crush on—" she suddenly stopped and stood up. "Excuse me. It seems I've suddenly lost my apetite." And she left.

"Who does she think she's calling a dog?" said Jin. "And who does my dad have a crush on?"

"You idiot. She was about to say Miss Yukino, who betrothed her to Yuki. I'm guessing she's not very fond of her." Said Kurou.

"Did you realise how she talked politely to Hiyo and informally to Jin. What's with the sudden change." Said Maki. And the others shrugged.

"The more important question is why do those two avoid eachother, their goal is same." Said Hatomi.

After class everybody went to their club activities.

"What are you doing here?!" said Jin pointing at Rei.

"What? I joined the sports club." Said Rei.

"Why?!" asked Jin.

"Why not, I am good at sports. If you're still worried about the thing this morning I won't say I'm sorry. Not because I don't feel sorry, just because I think apologizing is a weakness." Said Rei.

"What?" Jin couldn't understand her until someone came and explained it to him. "Oh I get it. It's because you are a clan leader and you can't show weakness, right?"

"Huh? Not really." Said Rei as she started to do some pull-ups.

Jin waited for awhile. "Aren't you going to tell me?"

"No." Said Rei as she stopped using one of her hands.

"How come you're that strong yet you don't have any visable muscle?" asked Jin.

"My kind's metabolism is irregular, no matter how much females workout they won't get visable muscles. Other than that our appearance is more about our intellect and abilities." Explained Rei.

"I also heard your kind could control the elements. Which one do you control? Oh wait I heard the leader usually controls all of them." Said Jin.

"I guess I'm not usual then. I can't control any one of them." Said Rei. Suddenly her eyes opened wide and she left the bar. "Don't tell anyone that, it's spoused to be a secret."

"Fine, I won't. Hey now that I think about it, if you kinda trust me with your secret we are friends, so I'll call you Rei." Said Jin.

"Fine as long as it keeps your mouth shut mutt." Said Rei.

"Dog, mutt? Do you have something against wolves?" said Jin.

"No, I just think that name suits you. Besides I thought by saying that you'd consider joining the student council. There has been doubts about you being Gin-san's actual son in the monster world you know." Said Rei. "Though frankly I agree with you, the current council needs a smart vice president to balance the presidents irresponsibility and that's obviously not shouting you."

Jin's face turned all red. "That's it! I hereby declare I, Gin Jiro, am a candidate for vice president."

"You're easy to fool. I guess I didn't let down your parents after all." Grinned Rei.

"You?"

"Yup, they requested my help so you'd become a better student and in return they pulled in some favors so I could get into this place as fastly as I could. Though you should focus on politics a little. Apparently you have no idea about our clans' alliance." Said Rei.

"I don't know if you're casually talking to me or insulting me so I'm gonna pretend you never said that. Oh right, where did you go to school before?" asked Jin.

"I didn't go to school. I wasn unable to leave my clan."

"Then how did you leave to come here?"

"There is an acting-leader during my absence."

"Who's that?" asked Jin.

"My father. He is already a respected elder, being strong and master of two elements and all. Though my mother put him up to it by force. She thinks I'm too captivated in the clan." She explained while walking down the hall.

"Why don't you wanna marry Yuki?" asked Jin.

"Why should I?" said Rei.

"I mean every girl likes him."

"I met the guy yesterday and by now I only know he looks good and has good grades." Answered Rei. "I can't seem to find a reason to go head over heels for him."

"You're only saying that because you're just like him. I mean you're smart and pretty and you also don't seem to want this marriage." Said Jin.

"If you didn't have a girlfriend you wouldn't be able to say those so easily you know." Smirked Rei.

Jin jumped. "What are you talking about?"

"I think it's nice. From her scent I get that she is more than just a mere human." Said Rei.

"Her scent?" said Jin.

Rei pointed her nose. "So let's talk about Taneda. You like her."

"What are you talking about and how do you know everyone?"

Rei this time pointed her head. "Anyway, she actually doesn't belong to our world does she?"

"Where are you getting at?" asked Jin suspiciously.

"Don't get on your toes mutt. So if she where in grave danger or something you'd try to protect her no matter what, right?" questioned Rei.

"Yeah, I think so." Said Jin.

"So what if she had power to protect herself. Would you still protect her if she were as powerful as you?" asked Rei.

"What's with the follow-up? Anyway, I think I'd still protect her." Said Jin.

Suddenly Rei smacked Jin's head. "That's for hypothetically sacrificing yourself for a girl who is capable of protecting herself, mutt."

"You're really kinda weird." Said Jin. "And your hand is hard." Rei just smirked.

As they were walking they saw Kurou and Yuki coming their way. All four of them stopped. Yuki quickly turned his head the other way.

"Anyways, seeya later mutt." Said Rei and waved as she left. As she past by Kurou her facial expression turned cold.

"You guys know eachother?" asked Kurou.

"Apparently our families have been associating for some time. Anyway, do you know who your next vice prez is gonna be?" said Jin.

"Not you." Said Kurou.

"Kurou, you're so cold!" complained Jin.

"Fine, just remember you'll be on probation for atleast a month. You screw up you get kicked out without even a second thought." Said Kurou. "Why the sudden change of heart?"

"Oh evidently she's also good at persuading people, figures since she is a powerful clan leader and all, so my dad put her upto it so I might become a better student or something." Said Jin.

"Well, from now on you're going to do exactly as I say and obey my every single –even the useless- whim." Grinned Kurou.

"I like the cold Kurou better than this mean one..." said Jin.

"Come on Yuki, cheer up. I've left some Jin for you to bully." Said Kurou, but Yuki still kept quiet.

"Lighten up man, what's keeping you down?" said Jin happily.

Suddenly snow started to fall and Yuki's hair grew. His face seemed very dark and gloomy as he looked madly at the two. "What's wrong?! **What's wrong!?** I don't know maybe you forgot that the old hag for an excuse for my mother is forcing me to marry some sort of meta-tiger-girl-monster who by the way is currently attending my school! What could possibly be wrong?" he was taking deep breaths.

"I'm guessing he's not happy with the engagement." Whispered Jin.

"You think?!" Kurou whispered back.

"You know Yuki you're acting very stupid even for my standarts. It's not like Rei wants to marry you either. You know you two are quiet alike, if you just stopped being so thick-headed you might come to like her. And eventually you'll find a way to break off the engagement like you want, but only if you work together. And she is a nice person, she might not be good at showing her feelings, but she is not afraid to admit she has them." Said Jin.

"That's actually not a bad idea, maybe you'll have a better chance as vice president than I thought. Wait, Rei? When did you become that close to her?" asked Kurou.

"That's my secret." Said Jin.

Yuki remained quiet. He was back in his normal form now. He just walked away.

---

Coming Soon...


	3. Chapter 3

It was the start of the new school day. Everybody was in their classes. Except for Yuki, who was aparently absent. The first grade class that Rei was in had Human Studies. And behind the door's window a pair of eyes were observing the lesson.

"Ok, who here can explain why humans have more distinctive feature amongst themselves more than any other species outside of our world?" asked the teacher. Nobody volunteered to answer.

Rei stood up. "The difference rate of each and every human's genes is maximum 0.6%. Considering humans are the most complex of all animals the number of their genes is around 3 billion making it's 0.6% 18 million genes. To think that every single gene can effect a great deal in a human's anatomy the maximum difference capacity being 18 million makes every human seem different than the other." She explained without a single glitch.

The whole class was very impressed, including the teacher. Just as Rei was about to take her seat again her eyes slid to the door. The pair of eyes behind it widened and the person took a step back.

"May I excuse myself?" asked Rei politely to the teacher. Without even waiting for a reason the teacher let her leave.

Rei got out. But when she looked around there was noone in sight. She took a sniff and closed her eyes. After some silence she smirked and quietly went inside.

--

The first lesson had just ended and most students were outside.

"I still can't seem to understand the ancient languages." Complained Hiyo.

"You are not smart enough, you've been learning them for atleast a year and even Komugi has passed you and she just started this year. Then again what would you expect from a girl who couldn't even pass a simple high school entrance exam." Said Kurou.

"Kurou, you're so mean." Said Hiyo.

"He's been getting that for awhile now." said Jin.

"Shh, be quiet. Do you hear... music?" asked Kurou and the others listened.

"Yeah, it sounnds like it's coming from a Piano." Said Jin.

"Let's go see it's coming from the second floor." Said Komugi.

"How does she know that by just hearing?" asked Hatomi and the others shrugged.

When they arrived infront of the room's door they realized it wasn't just them, there were other students gathered aswell. Kurou silently opened the door, but just a little bit. It was enough to see Rei. She was also singing along.

_I sit and wait  
Does an angel contemplate my fate  
And do they know  
The places where we go  
When we're gray and old  
'cos I have been told  
That salvation lets their wings unfold  
So when I'm lying in my bed  
Thoughts running through my head  
And I feel the love is dead  
I'm loving angels instead_

And through it all she offers me protection  
A lot of love and affection  
Whether I'm right or wrong  
And down the waterfall  
Wherever it may take me  
I know that life won't break me  
When I come to call she won't forsake me  
I'm loving angels instead

When I'm feeling weak  
And my pain walks down a one way street  
I look above  
And I know I'll always be blessed with love  
And as the feeling grows  
She breathes flesh to my bones  
And when love is dead  
I'm loving angels instead

And through it all she offers me protection  
A lot of love and affection  
Whether I'm right or wrong  
And down the waterfall  
Wherever it may take me  
I know that life won't break me  
When I come to call she won't forsake me  
I'm loving angels instead

And through it all she offers me protection  
A lot of love and affection  
Whether I'm right or wrong  
And down the waterfall  
Wherever it may take me  
I know that life won't break me  
When I come to call she won't forsake me  
I'm loving angels instead

When she stopped people started to applause. She suddenly turned her head towards them and her pupils once again tightened like the ones of a cat's. She quickly went for the wndow and looked as if she was going to jump. But she suddenly turned around and went for the crowd.

She thrusted out her hands. "I don't do this for free you know. If you listened to it you're gonna pay for it and if you even try to sneak yourselves out of this forget it. I've got enough scent from all 47 of you to track you." Sahe smirked.

The crowd seemed to get away from her. "Well what are you waiting for? It's 100 each." Said Rei.

The students started to take out money from their pocket and put it into Rei's hands. Rei looked at the money and then gave a weird look. "What is this? Whou asked for tonuls? You all owe me 100 dolars, tonuls aren't used in the human world you know."

Chattering started to get louder and money was quickly being exchanged. When Rei got all, she put it into her pocket. She lifted her head, looked at the crowd and amazingly gave a very beautiful and nice smile.

"Thank you for listening to my recital. All of your donations will be sent to 21st Century Tiger to help save the remaining 6 subspecies of tigers." She said with her professional smile. Then she left jumping through the window.

Rei aced a perfect landing. But she seemed surprised to see Yuki casually lying on the grass. "What are you doing here? Staking me out again like this morning?" asked Rei.

Yuki's eyes suddenly opened wide. "I just heard you play the piano."

"Ok then you owe me 100 bucks." Said Rei, but Yuki didn't seemed to move a single muscle. "Fine this one free for just this once." She said and smiled. Yuki looked like he'd remembered something when he saw her smile.

"Why have you been avoiding me if you want me to brake off this engagement." Asked Yuki.

"First of all I haven't been purpously avoiding you that was you, second of all you told me to never come near you." Answered Rei. "Look I know I'm the bad guy in your story, but you're not in mine."

Yuki turned to Rei. He seemed rather interested. "You're just the son of the evil witch." And she smiled innocently. Yuki sweatdropped. "Well I think we can get along. We should be able to defeat your mother."

"You're talking about her if she were a monster… Figuratively speaking." Said Yuki.

Rei stayed quiet for awhile. "You remember the first day, when I arrived I was so furious. Well that was because I thought you wanted to marry me so you made your mother pull this stunt." Said Rei.

"Why would I do that?" asked Yuki.

"Apparently there are plenty of people who fall in love with me at first sight, they come propose to one of the most powerful leaders of the monster world and get their butt kicks by her as a farewell gift." Said Rei.

"I kinda get that." Said Yuki.

"I can see that. There are many girls around you all day." Said Rei.

"You and I are kinda alike, huh." Said Yuki.

Rei smiled sadly. "Not really." She stood up and walked away slowly.

--

"Where have you been?" asked in as Yuki came to class.

"Not here." Answered Yuki.

"Look, the first graders are having gym outside." said a guy.

"Yeah, they look way better in those clothes than the ones in our class." Said another one looking out the window.

The guys continued to talk without realising the death glares coming from the girls.

"Yeah, especially Kiyotora… Uh oh…" said a guy.

"What?" asked Jin.

"Kiyotora… She fainted… I mean she just fell." Said the same guy.

"Oh no. Yuki you should go to the infirmary." Said Hiyo.

"Why me? He's her new best friend, he can go." Said Yuki pointing at Jin.

"No way, that would be weird. And I thought you two hit it off." Said Jin.

Yuki suddenly turned his head toward Jin looking all scary. "What do you mean hit it off?"

"Nothing bad, really." Answered Jin.

"Will you just go already. What are you gonna do otherwise? Leave her alone with that doctor?" said Kurou.

Yuki stood up. "Fine, whatever." And left.

"How come you're always the one to persuade people." Mumbled Jin.

---

Yuki entered the infirmary. He was surprised to see someone beside Rei's bed. "Bakumin-sensei? What are you doing here?"

"I am Kiyotora's acting guardian. I am requested in the infirmary whenever she has problems." Answered Bakumin.

"Why?" asked Yuki.

"I am also a distant member of her clan and I have to obey her orders and there isn't anyone else in this school who can eat away nightmares." Said Bakumin.

"What are you talking about?" Yuki sat across Bakumin, beside Rei's bed.

"According to the girls residing close to her room, she has been screaming, waking up and firmly pacing in her room every night since she came here. Apparently she has been suffering many nightmares. I received some information from her parents verifying that she also had many back at home." Explained Bakumin.

"Breathe between your sentences will you. And what did you do to her?" Said Yuki.

"Well my job here is done and since you are here I can leave." Said Bakumin and left.

"Wa-wait! Why do I have to stay?" said Yuki, but it was too late. "And where's that baby for a doctor?"

"He's on his lunch break." Said the skeleton nurse.

"What lunch? It's the first lesson!" said Yuki, but again it was too late.

Suddenly Rei started to mumble something. Yuki leaned forward to hear what she was saying. "…n…ki…"

"What?" said Yuki to himself.

Rei's mumbling got a little louder and clearer. "Perverted Yuki." Suddenly Yuki felt something clutch his collar. "What do you think you're doing?"

"You're the one who fainted and is this the thanks I get for staying by your side?" said Yuki on the defensive.

"Who asked? And where's that so called leopard Baku? He is the one spoused to be by my bedside while I'm ill." Said Rei.

"He was here, but he left." Said Yuki. "Said stuff about you having nightmares and left, then you started mumbling stuff."

"Atleast he's done his job." Said Rei holding her head. "Wait what did I say? I mean what did I mutter?"

"Nothing I could understand." Said Yuki. "Why? Something I shouldn't know?"

"No, something you don't know." Said Rei.

Suddenly Semu came in. "Finally. What kind of a doctor are you taking a lunch break this early in the morning!" complained Yuki.

"For my defense, I didn't know a student was here." Said Semu.

"That's your defense?" thought Yuki.

"Let's see our patient." Said Semu and walked towards the bed. "Kiyotora Rei huh? I wondered when you'd arrive at the infirmary." When he actually looked at her he started to grin and with a sudden poof he changed into his older perverted form.

"Don't look into his eyes!" shouted Yuki as he turned away.

Rei didn't even budge. But when Semu tried to get closer her pupil turned nto the ones of a cat and her fangs became visable like her ears. As Semu got closer she uncovered one of her legs and stopped him with her foor by his chest.

Rei growled. "Get ahold of yourself Semu! I might not be in a high place in this school, but if being considered in the monster world no other student nor teacher is stronger than me diplomatically speaking. One word from me and you could not just be fired but also beheaded." Said Rei.

Semu changed back to his child form. Tears were coming out of his eyes. "I'm so sorry Rei-sama." Said Semu.

Yuki was horrified from what he heard to even turn around. But when he did he was stunned. Rei was holding Semu as if she was a mother caressing her son. As Semu continued to cry, Rei held her with a warm smile on her face.

"What are you people? And go get dressed will you!?" shouted Yuki as he got over the shock.

"Yuki-kun is so mean. No wonder Rei-sama doesn't want to marry him." Said Semu as his nurse carries him to somewhere he could change.

"He's right you know." Said Rei. Yuki turned to her in some sort of disbelief. "You were kinda mean to him."

"Whatever, I'm leaving." Said Yuki.

"Before you go." Said Semu, fully dressed. "You should know there are many complaints from the girl students. They come here in the morning to catch up on some sleep because they can't sleep from Rei-sama's noise in the night."

"What does that have to do with me?" asked Yuki.

"Her room is being renovated to have sound proof walls so she'll need a new place to stay for the time being." Said Semu.

"Again, the same question." Said Yuki.

"You are accompanying her, you find her a place to stay." Said Semu. "Isn't Gin now staying in the room for the vice president?"

"Yes, so?" asked Yuki.

"She can stay with you in his place." Said Semu and left the room.

"WHAAAAT!?" shouted Yuki.

---------

Coming Soon…


	4. Chapter 4

Kurou tried not to laugh. "Stop doing that it's not funny." Said Yuki.

"It's just things always end up like this with you two." Said Kurou.

"Shut up. If it's so funny why don't you take her in." Said Yuki.

"I already share my room with my love, I don't need another roommate." Said Kurou and hugged Hiyo with one arm.

"And I don't think she can fly up there anyway." Said Hiyo.

"That's completely out of subject… and wrong." Said Hitomi calmly drinking a cup of tea. "She can run up to 1.5 km of straight walls, or so I've heard."

Suddenly a fist knocked Hitomi to the ground. "Don't talk about me when I'm not around." Said Rei. "And stop discussing such stupid matters, I'm staying in her room." Said Rei pointing at Hitomi.

"My room is still in the girls' dormitory." said Hitomi.

"With sound proof walls." Said Rei.

"Who let you?" said Hitomi.

"Who said anything about a permission?" said Rei.

"What if I don't want you there?" continued Hitomi.

"Then you won't mind if I gave away the new set to Semu." Said Rei.

"She's staying with me." Said Hitomi as her eyes shined.

"What are you?" said Jin. "A multiple personality sufferer?"

Everybody suddenly turned their heads to Jin's side. "He has been reading lots of books lately." Said Komugi.

"You should try some administrative books instead of psychological ones mutt." Said Rei without even leaving her cup of tea on the table.

"Again with the dog jokes I see." Said Jin not opening his eyes. "I spouse I should come up for a _pet_ name for you."

"I dare you to try it." Said Rei calmly putting her cup on the table.

"Let's see I'm thinking… pu—" started Jin.

"I'm calling your bluff." Said Rei.

"Or maybe something like…" continued Jin calmly.

"I said I called your bluff." Said Rei as her pupils tightened.

"Ok… I'm studying to stay calm under pressure." Said Jin.

"It was good." Smiled Hiyo.

"I give you a 7." Said Hitomi and everyone looked at her in shock. "Out of a hundred."

"As the tutor I have to agree, I mean you cave right after my first threat." Said Rei.

"First?" said Maki.

"The first ones were warnings actually, did you not realize the glare? Threats have to be accompanied by dark angry glares." Said Rei.

"If this goes on you'll never make it." Said Kurou.

"I agree. I'm only helping you because our families are allies, but there's not much I can do considering what I have to work with." Said Rei.

"My first choice as the vice presidentwas actually someone like Yuki, but he denied without a second thought." Said Kurou.

"You guys are so cruel." Said Jin.

"It's your fault for not being good at these stuff." Said Rei. "It's obvious someone like Yuki would be a better choice, now tell me why."

Jin stared at Rei. "He's a better student with high grades and he also has a calm personality."

"Idiot, wrong choice of words. Think species." Said Rei.

Jin sighed. "Cool personality."

"Well my job here for today is done." Said Rei. "If you need me, don't look for me."

"Knock my door three times, I'll get her out for you." Said Hitomi.

Suddenly a faint silhouette of Rei appeared behind Hitomi. "I heard that." And it disappeared.

Everybody stared in shock. "She is very fast, but you get used to it." Said Jin.

"Where's Yuki?" asked Kurou, but everyone shrugged.

---

It was a dark night and somebody was moving in the girls' dormitory. The person stopped infront of Hitomi's room and knocked.

Hitomi opened the door and wiped her eyes. "What?" she said, but there wasn't anyone there. Suddenly there was a meow heard. Hitomi looked down to find a tiny black kitten with a ribbon on his neck. He had reddish brown eyes. There was a note attached to the ribbon and it said; _for Reijin_.

"What the!" said Hitomi. "This is what I get for being so generous." She picked up the kitten from his neck and he tried to scratch his way out of her hand. "Stupid cat. I guess she does deserve you."

When she dropped the kitten on Rei as she was sleeping, he stopped as soon as he touched Rei and crawled next to her to sleep. "Hypocrite." Said Hitomi and went to bed.

---

"What is that?" asked Jin.

"It's a kitten, what did you think it was?" said Rei.

"I ment, what's he doing here? Wait, is it a he?" asked Jin.

"Yes, he's a boy and I don't know. Hitomi said it came last night to me as a present." Answered Rei.

"It's very cute." said Hiyo trying to pet him, but he answered by scratching her hand.

"I recommend you don't do that. Apparently he's not very friendly." Said Rei.

"He's not doing anything to you." Said Jin.

"Hypocrite." Murmured Hitomi.

"I am a cat after all." Said Rei.

"Are you gonna keep him?" asked Komugi.

"I guess so. I mean it's either him… or her." Said Rei pointing at a self-cleaning Maki.

"I heard that." Answered Maki after she stopped licking herself.

"Good." Grinned Rei.

"Did you name him yet?" asked Hiyo.

"No. I haven't thought of that." Said Rei.

"Well you should. What do you think Yuki?" asked hiyo to the all so quiet Yuki.

"Huh? Why ask me? He's her pet." Said Yuki.

"Well if she is considered his mother you are most likely to be the father." Said Jin. Suddenly Yuki with his face all dark appeared behind Jin. Behind him was a wind of snow.

"Got take care of the mutt for Rei, okay?" said Rei to her kitten with a big smile on her face. He jumped on Jin and started to scratch him all over. "Good boy."

"That was… Okay, I don't know what that was." Said Hiyo.

"That was torture." Said Jin.

"It seemed more like he was willing to anything for Rei-chan." Said Komugi.

"That's it, I'm gonna call you Shin." Said Rei and touched the black kitten's nose.

Yuki stopped. "Uh, I feel kinda ill, you guys go ahead."

"What was that all about?" said Hiyo.

"It's probably that cat. The black ones are known to bring bad luck and it's probably effecting Yuki." Said Jin.

"Someone's asking for seconds and… HE'S A KITTEN YOU STUPID DOG!" shouted Rei and stormed away.

"Huh, I guess they do make a good couple." Said Hitomi.

---

"Nice to see you walk in this time." Said Semu.

"Yeah, I need something." Said Rei. "Look after Shin when I'm in class."

"Shin?" asked Semu.

"He's my pet kitten. Look after him like a pet, not a plushie." Said Rei.

"Okay and take your frend with you while you're at it." Said Semu pointing at one of the beds.

"Snow-White? So you really did fell ill." Said Rei.

"Something like that. Gotta go." Said Yuki and left.

"Huh, I guess he also can't stand Shin." Said Rei and left for her class.

---

That night Rei was having an old dream… or something like that…

"So if you belonged to another clan which one would you choose Reijin?" asked a guy. He seemed nine years old with white hair like Rei's but golden eyes. He was sitting on the ground with an eight year old Rei and another nine year old boy with black hair and hazel eyes.

"Don't call me that, niisan." said Rei.

"Why not? He calls you that and stop calling me niisan, why did we ever raise you so polite. Call me Asaki, okay?" said Asaki as he patted Rei's head.

Rei nodded. "And Shin can call me Reijin because he's special." Said Rei as she held onto the other guys' arm.

"Don't be so jealous. So what if your sister likes me best." Said Shin.

Asaki stuck his tongue out. "That's not true…" said Rei.

"So he's your favourite?" pouted Shin.

"No, I like you both as much as the other." Smiled Rei.

"So if we were in trouble who would you save first?" asked Asaki.

"What kind of a stupid question is that to ask an eight year old." Said Shin.

"And would you really need my help?" said Rei.

"True." Smiled the boys. All three of them made peace signs with their both hands and on each finger appeared an element; water, earth, fire and air.

"I sometimes wish I could use my powers around other people than you two." Said Rei sadly. "But anything to support you if fine with me Asaki." She cheered up instantly and hugged Asaki.

"Anyway back to my question. What would you wanna be?" asked Asaki again.

"Hmm… I guess a crow." Said Rei.

"Really? I never thought you liked crows." Said Shin.

"It's just because they can fly and they are as powerful as us." Smiled Rei. "What would you liked be Asaki?"

"A wolf." Said Asaki. "Cuz they are our allies."

"He is like a politician." Sweatdropped Shin.

"And you Shin?" asked Rei.

"I don't know, though I have a really good friend in the snow clan. They can also control snow you know." Said Shin. "He's also very beautiful you know."

"Beautiful? He? Make up your mind." Said Asaki and smacked Shin's back.

"I thought he was a girl when we first met." Said Shin.

"You always talk about your friend with such enthuasiasm." Said Rei with melancholy.

"Huh?" Shin looked at Rei. He suddenly grasped Rei softly. "You don't have to get jealous. You know you're the only girl for me. I just talk about him that much because he reminds me of you. I bet you'd be good friends."

"If you're done with your little love seen, which by the way sickens me since she is my sister, which monster wouldn't you like to be?" asked Asaki.

"Easy…" started Rei.

"A vampire!" said all three of them in unison. "No way! Really? You too?"

"Why Reijin? I thought you liked to fly." Said Shin.

"That's because they are weak. They depend on blood you know." Answered Rei.

"What is it with you and weaknesses?" asked Asaki. "I don't want my precious little sister to turn into a power freak."

"She'll be just fine you worrywart. Why don't you like vampires." Asked Shin.

"They don't have a good rep." said Asaki.

"Again with the round answers." Said Shin. "Well I wouldn't wanna be a vampire because my fri—" he suddenly stopped and looked at Rei.

"Yes, your what?" asked Asaki.

"My friend from the snow clan has issues with a vampire." Said Shin.

"Tsk, as usual." Said Rei.

"Reiji—" as he was about to whine there was a blast outside.

"What was that?" asked Rei.

Asaki took a glimpse ou the door. "It's crows! They're attacking us!"

"But we are on good terms with them." Said Rei.

"Reijin stay back, we'll protect you!" shouted Shin as he and Asaki turned into tigers. Asaki turned into a White Royal Bengal Tiger with golden hazel eyes and Shin turned into a Black Tiger with crimson red eyes.

Fire started to come out of Asaki's mouth.

"SHIN! ASAKIII!" shouted Rei as she woke up in her bed. She sarted to breathe deeply with a terrified look in her eyes. After her breathing returned to normal, Rei started to cry.

---------------

Coming Soon…


	5. Chapter 5

"Shin, don't disturb the students. Now off to Semu." Said Rei.

"You trained your cat to go to the infirmary on his own?" asked Jin.

"He's a kitten and yes." Said Rei.

"Where did he come from anyway?" asked Hiyo.

"I don't know, Hitomi said he was a present, but didn't see who left him." Said Rei.

"What kind of a present is a black ca— kitten anyway? It's bad luck." Said Jin.

"Felids with black fur are my favorite so it's a very thoughtful gift." Said Rei.

"Then the mystery gif giver knows you very well." Said Hiyo.

"Eh, whatever." Said Rei.

Suddenly there was a noise heard. "Reijin!"

---

_(FLASHBACK)_

"Reijin! Re-i-ji-n!" shouted a six year old Shin.

"Shin-kun? Why are you calling me that?" asked a five year old Rei.

"Because your name is Rei and you are beautiful. But you should drop the –kun." Smiled Shin.

"Okay, but I'm in a hurry right now." Said Rei.

"Huh? Why? Where are you going?" asked Shin.

"I have advanced training and tutoring." Said Rei.

"But you are just five. Even my training starts next year and it's not advanced. Not even Asaki will receive advanced training until he's eleven." Said Shin. "And he's destined to be the next clan leader."

"I know, but I always thought you wanted to follow your father's footsteps and become the next clan leader." Said Rei.

"You should know better than that Reijin, we have a cycle. First; a black, then a white, a Maltese and a golden tabby, then the cycle starts over again and again and again. With some exceptions of strong usual orange ones or even stronger Pantheras other than tigers, but never two in a row of the same kind." Said Shin.

"I know that, I asked if you were jealous of him." Said Rei.

"No Reijin, so why are you training so hard?" asked Shin. "Not that I'm saying it's wrong considering you'll become even more beautiful if that's even possible."

"It's because I will be a member of the next leader's family. Not only do I have to become powerful both physically and mentally, but I'll have to marry someone suitable for my family and status. All this training is for me to find a mate actually." Explained Rei.

"That's horrible, Reijin aren't you disturbed by this constant pressure and hard work only for a mate?" asked Shin in a worrisome tone.

"That's okay, I'm doing this for the good of our clan and my family and it's only until I get engaged anyway." Smiled Rei.

"That's very noble of you, let's do it then!" said Shin.

"What?" asked Rei surprised.

"I mean it." Shin got on his knee. "Marry me Reijin, I'm not kidding. I love you and I can't stand you going through all this trouble."

Rei blushed all of a sudden, then smiled. "Okay!" she planted a kiss on the corner of Shin's lips.

Shin's face turned all red. "Let's go to my dad then." He picked up Rei and left in a rush.

"But my training will go on until we officially get married you know." Said Rei.

"I can wait a few more years until you're my wife." Said Shin.

"You'll have to wait thirteen more years." Said Rei.

"You're five and you can still do math? My precious Reijin, I'll wait thirty even three hundred years for you!" said Shin as he continued to run towards his father.

---

Rei turned around in a shock. There was a tan haired very cute slim boy.

"Oh, it's just you." Said Rei.

"You seem disappointed to see me, Reijin." Said the guy.

"Is it that obvious? And I told you never to call me that!" she said furiously.

"Who is that?" asked Jin.

"Let me introduce myse—" the guy's introduction was interrupted by Rei.

"His name is Masaru. He's from the Felinae side of the Felidae clan." Said Rei.

Everyone turned to her with questioning eyes. "What?"

"Ugh, he is a cheetah. The fastest land creature. He is the fastest of all of them." Said Rei. "He challenged me to a race once and after I defeated him, so he proposed to me."

"I get it, you are the mystery guy who gave Rei that cat." Said Hitomi. "It had a card saying _for Reijin_."

"What cat?" asked Masaru.

"He is a kitten." Said Rei.

"Come on then, let's go get married as the two fastest felids of the world." Said Masaru.

"I wouldn't do that." Said Yuki. "She is already promised. And don't you know the members of the Pantherinae can only get married after they turn eighteen, especially tigers. You should have known atleast that."

"And you thought I'd marry someone as incompetent as you, fool." Smirked Rei.

"I will not leave with a no as an answer." Said Masaru.

"You really are an idiot." Said Yuki.

"Fine then let me introduce you to my friend here; Gin Jiro. He is a canid, you should know that word well, and also the strongest in this school. He is also the new vice president. And in order to keep this place safe he is allowed to do anything to disturbers." Said Rei.

Masaru took a step back. From his eyes, it seemed like he was frightened. "I'll be back for you." And he ran away without looking back.

"What happened?" asked Jin.

"I think you scared him." Said Komugi.

"Wolves and wild dogs are the cheetah's natural enemies in the human world." Said Yuki. "The felids are more related to the human world than the other monsters."

"And he had a tremendous experience with wolves when he was a kid. He couldn't outrun them, that's why he became the fastest of his kind." Explained Rei.

"Anyway, something came out of this experience." Said Jin. "Did you see how Yuki stood up to him to protect your engagement."

Rei and Yuki smacked Jin right after he closed his mouth. "Stupid canine." And both of them went their separate directions.

---

Coming Soon…


	6. Chapter 6

"That is it!" shouted Hitomi. "I will not have that in my room anymore!"

"Do you mean Rei?" asked Jin.

"Yes! She kept me up all night with her screaming and turning in bed." Complained Hitomi.

"Where is Rei-chan?" asked Hiyo.

"Don't ask me." Said Hitomi and left.

"What about you Yuki? You have been quiet for some time now." Said Jin.

"I'm just not feeling okay right now. I guess I'll go to the infirmary." Said Yuki and left.

"So Hiyo, Kurou-kun hasn't been aroun awhile." Said Komugi.

"He has been busy with the student council work. He comes very late and keeps mumbling stuff like '...damn lazy dog...leaves me with all the work...I miss Yazaki...'" said Hiyo and both of them suddenly turned to Jin.

"He is overreacting, I am doing my part of the deal. It's just Yazaki did all the work and he's just getting used to doing his work." Said Jin.

"No that you've said it that way, it does make sense." Said Hiyo.

"But I'm suspicious that he's also doing stuff other than council work." Thought Jin out loud.

---

"Bakumin-sensei?" said Yuki in the hallways. "Where are you coming from?"

"The infirmary. I was in there for Kiyotora again. She has been having the same nightmare for the millionth time and begs me to erase it over and over again, but it still doesn't stop her from seeing it the other night." Said Bakumin. "You should go there, help her."

"Why me? All that connects us is that thing with my mother." Said Yuki.

Bakumin raised his head and stared into Yuki's eyes in a scary way. "If that puts you to sleep at night." And he left.

---

_(FLASHBACK)_

"Hey, Yuyu!" shouted a seven year old running towards a seven year old Yuki.

"Stop calling me that." Said Yuki.

"Aw, but Yuyu is a very cute name and it suits you since you are very cute." Smiled Shin.

"I'm a boy." Said Yuki.

"I know that, but Reijin has training and after that she gets tutored. She doesn't have anytime to see me." Complained Shin.

"So you are just replacing her with me?" said Yuki.

"No, I'm filling the void with you eventough noone can fill in for Reijin." Said Shin.

"Why are you calling her that? Is she really that beautiful?" asked Yuki.

"Oh right, you haven't seen her yet right?" said Shin. "She is the most beautiful creature to ever walk this earth and being one of us she is getting more beautiful everyday because of her intense training and tutoring. But even that extreme beautification she's getting won't ease up the pain."

"You are so dramatic." Said Yuki.

"I am not, I'm allways afraid that she'll find a better suitor than me, whom she'll love even more. I'm already competing with her brother for her affection." Said Shin.

"She might marry her brother?" asked Yuki.

"No, our clan isn't like the other monster clans, our leader won't allow it." Said Shin.

"Wait, since she is your fiancé didn't you already get permission from him? He won't let anyone else marry her. I thought leaders were loyal to their words." Said Yuki.

"They are and my father did approve of our marriage, but if Reijin finds a better suitor whom she loves, he won't deny it. Love is more important to us than promises." Explained Shin.

"But noone can love her more than you do... I think." Said Yuki.

"Ofcourse not, but with her brothers' status in the clan it's not about how much I love her, it's about how much she loves me. Or in this case; if she loves me or not." Said Shin.

"That seems mutual." Smirked Yuki sarcastically.

"It's not funny, I'm opening my heart here and you're mocking me." Complained Shin.

"I'm not mocking you, I'm using sarcasm to point out the irony of this situation." Said Yuki calmly.

"Great now you're making fun of me with your smarts. Hey, if you're this smart why don't you become Reijin's tutor. Then you'll let me see her during class." Said Shin.

Yuki smacked Shin's nape. "Don't be an idiot."

"Yuyu... You are my friend right?" asked Shin.

"I guess so..." said Yuki.

"Don't answer like that when I'm serious! Anyway, if something ever happened to me, promise me you'll protect Reijin and won't let some weird guy marry her." Said Shin.

"I think it's too late for that." Said Yuki.

"It's useless trying to talk to you." Said Shin.

---

Yuki continued to walk. He got in the infirmary, Rei was lieing in her usual bed and sleeping. But she was moving and sweating alot. She was mumbling stuff. Yuki seemed somewhat worried so he came closer to her. Rei suddenly stood up shouting _Shin_.

"Calm down, he's right over there by Semu's other toys. Just keep breathing." Said Yuki.

"Huh? What? Oh yeah, that Shin." Said Rei.

"Come here boy." Smiled Yuki to the kitten. He jumped on his lap and Yuki gave him back to Rei. "Just look in those hazel eyes and calm down."

"Yeah... wait. His eyes aren't hazel." Said Rei.

"I ment crimson." Said Yuki.

"His eyes are barely even red. Shin's eyes are brown." Said Rei. "Wait, Shin. Hazel. Crimson. And you are a snow beast. And you look like a girl."

"What does that spouse to mean?" said Yuki.

"You are Shin's friend!" shouted Rei in shock.

"What?! You are delirious. You have to rest some more." Said Yuki.

"Don't try to change the subject and I know I'm not wrong." Said Rei staring right at Yuki with her icy looking cat eyes. "How could you! You knew all along who I was to him, didn't you!"

Yuki didn't say a word, just turned his head away. Rei's cheeks got all red because of anger. She slapped Yuki really hard as tears came out of her eyes.

"What?" said Yuki as he furiously turned towards Rei. But when he did his furious mimics were replaced by shocked ones.

Tears were rapidly coming out of Rei's eyes and she was trembling. "You knew what Shin was to me and you never said a word, you knew why I disagreed with this engagement all along and you kept quiet. You are the worst, even for a monster. GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!" Rei shouted furiously.

Yuki also seemed to get redder by the second. He suddenly stood up looking down. "First of all I knew nothing about how you felt about him! The only think I knew about you was what you ment to him and frankly that was plenty!" he started.

"I said—" Rei clenched her teeth. "GET OUT!" suddenly there was a powerful gust of wind that blew Yuki out of the room. Rei tightly hugged Shin (the kitten), and cried herself back to sleep.

Yuki fastly walked away.

---

Coming Soon...


	7. Chapter 7

It was breakfast and for once everyone was sitting together; including Yuki and Rei. Though they weren't sitting next to eachother. Jin was sitting right between them enjoying his meal.

"Hey Rei, are you gonna finish that?" asked Jin, but there was no answer. "Or were you gonna share them with Yuki-_kun_?"

Yuki and Rei both hit Jin's nape.

"Don't be an idiot." Said Rei.

"Don't call me that." Said Yuki at the same time.

"Like I'd share anything with that guy." Said Rei.

Yuki huffed and turned the other way. As soon as Rei saw that she scowled and also turned the other way.

There was a tension filled silence, not just between the two but the whole group.

Yuki took one last bite and got up. He left the cafeteria without saying a word.

"What's up with him?" said Jin. He turned to Rei. "Do you know anything?"

Rei got up without a single word and went the opposite direction of Yuki's.

"What's up with her?" repeated Jin his question.

"I think I know." Said Kurou and all the eyes turned to him.

"You knew and you waited this long to tell us?" said Hitomi.

"I waited for them to leave." Said Kurou. "And I've learned it just recently. What did you think I was doing all this time that late?"

"Work." said everyone in unison.

"Anyway, apparently Kiyotora has been engaged before, to the previous leader's son when she was five." Said Kurou.

"What happened?" asked Hiyo.

"Konoe Shin, that's his name, was killed with Kiyotora Akashi when they were both nine." Said Kurou.

"Kiyotora Akashi?" asked Komugi.

"He was Kiyotora's older brother and he was spoused to be the next leader." Explained Kurou.

"That's horrible!" Said Hitomi and everyone turned to her in shock, not expecting those words from her. "There is no meet in any of these food."

"So what does that have to do with Yuki?" asked Jin.

"According to my sources he and Konoe were friends and very close too. Until The Kiyotoras took the lead from the Konoes Yuki's family were their greatest allies. All the leading ones have them I guess, For example the wolves are the Kiyotoras' allies." Said Kurou.

"That explains it… right?" asked Hiyo a little confused.

"Rei-chan should feel very bad, she is forced to marry her ex-fiancé's best friend." Said Komugi.

"How did they die?" asked Hitomi.

"During an attack. Apparently those two were the strongest ones in the clan and were located in the front sites during the attack." Said Kurou.

"But everything is much more clear now." Said Jin.

---

Rei was lieing under the shadow of a tree. "Why are you here, this is my place. How did you come here before me anyway." Said Yuki.

Rei pointed the music room's window. "Who died and made you king? This is anybody's shadow."

"Fine." Said Yuki as he sat on the other side of the tree's shadow.

"What did you mean when you said you didn't know how I felt for Shin?" asked Rei.

"Huh? Oh that. Whenever he talked about you he would always say he loved you but never know if you loved him back." Explained Yuki.

"That moron. If he were still alive I'd kill him with my own hands just for saying that." Said Rei.

"Your affection for him was his only insecurity. You wouldn't believe what stupid things he'd say." Grinned Yuki.

"He was goofy wasn't he? Did he have a pet name for you? Mine was—"

"Reijin. I know he would always call you that. And he called me Yuyu." Said Yuki.

"That's just like him." Chuckled Rei. "I really do miss him. Him and Asaki. I can't believe they are gone."

Yuki could sense she was about to cry. He came to the other side of the tree, next to Rei. "It's okay to let it all out. I mean both of them had been in your life for a long time."

"Don't you miss his stupid carefree smile?" asked Rei. "Or his dramatic personality? Or his deep honey eyes?"

"Every single second." Answered Yuki.

Rei put her head on Yuki's shoulder. "Why did they have to protect me? Why didn't they stay inside with me?" cried Rei on Yuki's shoulder as he softly caressed her.

---

Coming Soon…


	8. Chapter 8

"It's been oddly quiet for some time." Said Jin. "And most things are back to normal."

"And by most you mean?" asked Kurou.

"It's not noisy like usual." Said Jin.

"Really I haven't noticed." Said Kurou.

"Figures, I wonder what he's doing to Hiyo-chan in that tower of his." Thought Jin.

"Look at the time we missed lunch again." Said Kurou.

"That's ok the girls had some human word adaptation classes today Komugi and Hiyo-chan sent us bentos." Said Jin tossing Kurou one of the two. "I'll share mine with you Yuki."

"That's ok." Said Yuki.

"Your choice these are really good. Komugi's cooking is really great. I heard she's doing great in that class." Said Jin.

"That should be right, since she is a human and lived in the human world her entire life." Said Yuki.

"As opposed to Hiyo." Said Kurou as he looked into the messed up bento.

"Are you realy gonna eat that?" asked Jin.

"I don't know how to eat it." Said Kurou.

Suddenly something from the sky fell on Yuki's head.

"It's a bento." Said Kurou.

The three of them looked up. It was Rei looking down from a 4th floor window. She was folding a little piece of paper. When it took the shape of a plane she threw it directly to Yuki. And then she left.

"What does it say?" asked Jin.

Yuki opened the paper. "'_Hiyo told me to give this to you, something about always missing lunch, whatever. You better eat it._' Seems polite."

"Are you going to eat it?" asked Jin.

"It's probably messed up from that fall anyway." Said Yuki while opening the box.

It wasn't messed up at all, everything seemed very neat, especially the cooking. "They have been tightly placed so they wouldn't get messed up. Very clever." Said Kurou looking once again at Hiyo's bento with sad looking eyes. "Let me try one."

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Warned Jin. "Her secret ingeredient will kill or atleast pu any crow in a coma."

"How do you know that?" asked Yuki.

"My parents have been giving me info on her recently, they even sent these old pictures." Said Jin as he took out pictures of three small kids; a girl and two boys. The white haired girl was throwing mud at the angry boy and the boy was lifting a chair three times his size. The other white haired boy was trying to hold back the boy.

"Is that you and Kiyotora?" asked Kurou trying not to laugh out loud.

"Yes. I was that strong even as a kid." Said Jin. "The other one is Asaki; Rei's brother."

"And you didn't mention you were old friends because?" asked Kurou.

"I might have forgotten it." Said Jin.

"With a brain as small as his we should be glad he remembers his name." mocked Yuki calmly.

"Ah, the long lost Yuki is back." Said Kurou. "And he seems more popular then ever." Pointing at his -full of letters- locker.

"I've been getting these recently. They are very bothersome." Said Yuki.

"What do they say. Read one." Said Jin to Kurou.

Kurou pulled out one carefully. "Ahem. '_Dump that cat and go out with me. I will be kinder to you._'" He chuckled while reading.

"Look, here's another one." Said Jin. "'_Yuki-kuuuun. Don't worry. I will save you from that cat-like fiend.'_" He didn't hold back his laughter.

"This one's different. Listen. '_Stop running away from the queen. Let the entire school envy the relatonship of the beautiful.'_" Read Kurou.

"I think she means beautiful relationship." Said Jin.

"No, I think she actually mean what she wrote." Said Kurou. Then they both started to look at eachother and burst out laughing.

"Are you done making fun of me yet?" said Yuki.

"Ah, in a second." Said Jin as he wiped the tears coming out of his eyes.

Yuki seemed annoyed. He walked past Jin with his eyebrow twitching. Jin suddenly stopped laughing and tried to separate his frozen feet from the floor.

"I feel much better now." Smiled Yuki.

After that Hitomi came carrying a huge bag.

"What is that?" asked Jin.

"Stupid cat making me throw her stupid mail." Complained Hitomi. Suddenly an arrow hit the bag. A note was attached to it. It said '_I heard that_' "I heard cats had perfect sight and dogs had perfect hearing. It all your fault for not living up to your expectations." Said Hitomi as he passed by Jin.

"Who sent all those?" asked Kurou.

"You think this is something. This is just the hate mail, there are love, envy, proposal and challenge mail still waiting for me." Hitomi continued to complain.

"You should also take Yuki's embarrasing fan mail too." Chuckled Jin. Suddenly Yuki started to stare at him with furious eyes. "What? You want to keep them?"

---

"Truthfully, I didn't think you'd actually give the bento to him." Said Komugi.

"Why? I definitely wasn't gonna eat it." Said Rei.

"So you're okay with it." Said Komugi.

"Why wouldn't I be?" asked Rei confused.

"Cause giving a boy a bento show affection. I thought you knew with your involvement in the human world and all." Sad Komugi.

Rei stopped walking. She stared into the emptiness with shocked eyes. When she snapped she turned around and disappeared instantly.

"This may be troublesome." Said Komugi as she tried to run after her.

---

"What are you doing?" asked Jin

Yuki was holding up Rei's food to the sun and staring at it. "Who would put poison in food?"

"Many people?" answered Jin confused.

"I mean why go through all that while she can rip a guy to two in a mere minute." Said Yuki.

"That's not to kill, it gives flavor." Jin took one out of the box and ate it. "See, nothing and it tastes awesome."

"But you said—" said Yuki.

"That it wil kill a crow not poison everyone." Answered Jin.

"That makes no sense. Why are you so quiet Kurou?" asked Yuki.

"Crow poison isn't my favorite subject." Answered Kurou.

"Still makes no sense." Said Yuki.

"Yeah, I would talk about wolf traps." Said Jin.

"I was talking about the poison in the food." Said Yuki who was just about to lose him temper.

"It actually makes sense if you know her story." Said Jin.

"What story?" asked Yuki.

"Yeah dog, what story?" asked Rei as shee arrived behind them.

Jin jumped. "You almost gave me a heart attack."

"Who cares, I came to get that back." As she pointed at the bento.

"Then why did you give it in the first place?" asked Yuki irritated.

"Stupid albino." Muttered Rei.

"What? And where is this flutter noise coming from?" said Yuki.

Suddenly Haine landed on the school grounds while carrying Totoko. "Hey Tenma, your sister wanted to celebrate your birthday and we had to tag along. So, happy birthday."

"Grey..." said Rei very silently.

"Where is Chiya?" asked Kurou.

"Should be here any second." Sad Totoko as she looked up.

Chiya landed very softly.

"Black." Said Rei as she frowned and her eye pupils tightened. Before anyone could tell her body transformed into a white tiger and started running towards Chiya.

---

Coming Soon...


	9. Chapter 9

Rei was running full speed towards Chiya.

Rei suddenly stopped. Her feet were all covered with ice, so she couldn't move. Before a second could pass the ice started to melt and so Rei continued her rampage. This time she was stopped by Jin. He was firmly holding her.

Rei furiously turned to him with her cat eyes. She took him from the collar and threw him away. After another second she was standing where Chiya was standing. Chiya was in midair, being carried by Kurou.

"What are you doing?" asked Yuki as he held Rei's arm so she would stop.

She didn't respond. Then she held her forehead and looked back. "Instincts."

"Tigers' natural enemies aren't crows." Said Yuki.

"No, but mine are." Said Rei. "You and your kind killed my brother and my Shin!" she shouted at Chiya and tears started to come out of her eyes rapidly.

Chiya's face was all covered in fear. "She isn't one of the ones that killed them." Said Kurou.

"I just came here to celebrate my brother's birthday." Cried Chiya.

"See what you did? You made her cry." Said Haine as he crossed his arms.

"She's lucky I just did that." Hissed Rei.

"Why are you still here just go!" shouted Totoko.

"Do you know who I am? How dare you shout at me. Do you want to get punished? Do you want me to eat you, though your commoner meat won't be accepted by my taste buds, I'll just chop you up and give it to that cat(Maki)." Said Rei looking down at Totoko with a scary and dark face.

Totoko shrieked and hid behind Haine.

"Come on." Said Yuki as he pulled Rei by her arm away from the scene.

After awhile Komugi and Hiyo appeared. "What happened?"

"Why is Jin lying over there half-alive and why are they here?" asked Hiyo.

"About that..." started Kurou.

---

"Where do you think you're taking me?" asked Rei.

"To the infirmary." Said Yuki.

"Why?"

"You must have a fever." Said Yuki.

"Don't be stupid, if I were sick I would've been having nightmares starting three days ago." Yuki turned to her with and obvious look on his face. "Not those kinds of nightmares, but the ones which are impossible to explain or visualize. And why would I even have a fever!"

"You melted through my ice. You have to be burning up." Said Yuki.

"You'll be the one in flames if you don't stop pulling me this instant!" said Rei as she took her hand back. "Geez what's your problem, when people have a fever their feet don't burn enough to melt ice. It was just pyrokinesis."

"What?!" Yuki turned to Rei in shock.

Rei's face took the same expression. "I didn't just say that."

"Yes you did." Said Yuki. "Your kind can manipulate the four elements, every single member can manipulate atleast one, I know the past leaders could do as much as two or three and rarely four and I know your brother and Shin could manipulate four, but you were announced to be the first to be born without those abilities, that's why you were put to intense training, so what was that all about?"

"How do you know that? About my training?" asked Rei.

"Shin always complained to me about it. When we were little those were his least favorite times of day." Said Yuki.

Rei smirked. "That Shin, I guess he was able to keep a secret under every condition."

"What secret?" asked Yuki.

"That I was no different from them." She said as she did peace signs with both her hands and an element appeared on each of her fingers.

"Why keep it a secret?" asked Yuki.

"Politics, it's bothersome to explain." Said Rei.

"Try me." Challenged Yuki.

"I rather not." Said Rei.

"Whatever, you wanted your food back right?"said Yuki holding the bento her way.

"Oh yeah, I'd forgotten all about that." She took it back.

"Why do you want it back really?" asked Yuki.

Rei looked at Yuki. "It has poison in it."

"No I know that, it only effects crows." Said Yuki.

"Ok, then why do you ask?"

"Because I know that that's not the real reason." Said Yuki.

"Oh... I have my reasons." Said Rei and turned away. "By the way, do you know any Japanese customs?"

"Not really, I'm not good with human society. Why?" asked Yuki.

"Good, then you can have the bento back cause I definetely can't eat these stuff, not part of my diet." Said Rei.

"Thanks, I guess..." said Yuki as she walked away.

"And you better like it." Demanded Rei.

"Wait, where are you going?" asked Yuki.

"Where I came from." Said Rei as she started to run and Yuki chased her.

---

The others were helping Jin get up and making sure Chiya was okay.

"Who was that beast?" asked Totoko furiously.

"She was the head of the Felidae Clan." Told Haine. "Her clan is the blame of the decrease of crows around her territory."

"Black crows to be exact." Said Kurou.

"Are you trying to pick a fight with me?" asked Haine irritated.

"Who's trying? I'm obviously showing you off." Smirked Kurou.

"I'm was about to have a concussion and you two are having a pissing contest." Complained Jin.

"Why are you complaining, you never use your brain." Said Kurou.

"You..." said Jin angrily. Suddenly Komugi pulled onto Jin's arm. "Komugi, are you okay?"

"Something very angry is coming right towards us..." she said holding her head.

"It has to be her again." Said Totoko and hid behind Haine.

"Stupid Yuki, what is he doing?!" said Kurou to himself.

Then Rei came back running towards Chiya again. Chiya shrieked and flew up before she could reach her. "You think I'm too incompetent to get up there..." She jumped and sprang off of it very high, but again before she could reach Chiya she floated higher. Rei didn't bother to stop instead she pushed herself higher by using another tree's trunk.

"That's it, please don't hurt anyone." Said Hiyo as she appeared between the two.

"Get out of here." Hissed Rei as she landed on the ground not to hurt Hiyo.

"Stop it already." Yuki held Rei from her elbow. He was kinda out of breath. "Don't you think it's enough already. The ones who did those to Shin and Asaki are long gone."

"Maybe, but I'm not a saint and I'll take my anger out of anyone who has black wings." She said. "That's what I've been doing. Why do you think I'm histories most feared leader of my clan? I'm the only one who can hunt superior beasts without any of our powers. And I'm not ashamed of it. I was the one who hunted down the crow around my territory one by one until I came here."

Everyone started to look at her in shock. "What? You're suprised I'd do that? I told you that I'm not ashamed of it and I'd do it again."

"Rei, that won't bring Asaki or Shin back. You're being completely irrational." Said Yuki.

Rei didn't respond. "I know that and they won't be back because of them so I'm getting rid of them, see how that makes the others feel."

"That's it. We've all put up with you up until now, but you're pushing it." Said Yuki angrily. He strongly grabbed her wrist.

"This is bad. Yuki has never yelled at a girl before." Whispered Jin.

Rei was dumbfound for a second, but thenher facial expression became angry and she quickly took her hand back. He stared at Yuki. And suddenly slapped him. Everybody seemed shocked as Yuki put his hand on his cheek.

"How dare you!" her nerves went haywire and tears started to come out of her eyes. "I haven't cried my eyes out my entire life as much as I did in my time here. You and many more of the people here remind me of the past I desperately want to forget! And how dare you grouse about me when you are causing most of my pain without knowing what it means to lose the most precious ones to you and be reminded of it everyday!"

This time Yuki had nothing to say. And just as he was about to open his mouth someone else broke the silence.

"Rei-ojou-sama!" yelled Masaru as he ran towards her.

"Him again?" said Jin. "I'll take care of him."

Rei wiped her tears. "Don't be stupid." she walked towards Masaru.

He stopped right infront of her and he seemed nervous.

"Why did she stop me?" Jin said silently.

"He's not here for his own pleasure. Look at how he refers to her." told Kurou.

"Rei-sama! The clan's under attack! You're needed back." said Masaru.

Rei's eyes literally in flames. "Crows..." she hissed.

"No, Rei-sama. The attackers aren't crows." told Masaru.

"What?!"

"Your parents and the wolves have been investigating this for some time now and recently they've found concrete proof that the attackers weren't crows, but vampires who are attacking again; right now!"

"You're joking." said Jin, but everyone was dead serious.

"I-I...." Rei started to stammer from shock.

Yuki took her hand and started to pull her towards the way. "Come on, you have your whole family to save."

* * *

Coming Soon...


	10. Chapter 10

"Uhm..." Rei hesitated. "You can let go of my hand now." She had calmed down after running for awhile.

"Oh, right."said Yuki and let go.

"Rei-ojou-sama!" Masaru came running after them. Following him were Jin and Hiyo. Kurou followed Hiyo and the others came after him.

"Yes, Masaru, let's go." she said. The others followed. "What do you think you're doing? This isn't your fight."

"But we can help." said Hiyo with all her optimism.

"Yeah right. This is not your business and a fighter isn't the first word that comes to mind when describing you. Please take her and leave with the rest." said Rei to Kurou. "You can't keep up with us anyway."

"Wait." said Jin. "We're friends right. And my folks are there too, they'd be pissed if I stayed."

Rei sighed. "Well there is no helping it then." She really had a soft spot when it came to Jin.

"H-he's coming with us?" asked Masaru. He was terrified.

"He'll follow us. You're faster than him remember." she patted his head. Suprisingly she smiled like a mother would to her child.

The others started to turn and go back. Rei looked back at them. "Aren't you coming?"

Yuki looked over his shoulder. He seemed shocked and he was. He pointed himself with a question mark on his face.

"Geez, it was a simple question. Don't come if you don't want." she walked towards Jin and Masaru.

"Fine, I'm coming." he went after.

Rei smirked. "Well you better keep up with us." said Masaru with the exact same smirk on his face as he transformed right after Rei and Jin.

When they'd arrived the place was a mayhem. Jin and Yuki were stunned. Yuki looked at Rei. Just as he was reaching for her -before she'd burst into tears- Rei turned to Masaru with the most serious and fiery look anyone had ever seen.

"Masaru go east, help your clan and Jin go west, your parents will be to your north but our western defense is weak in power than usual. You come with me." Rei said in a deep tone.

Yuki nodded. Rei took him to the center of the village where a black tiger, a white tiger and Yuki's mother were fighting. A number of vampires had surrounded them. Rei took out her claws as she dashed towards the ones on her right and instantly took out two before moving on the others.

Yuki, stunned for a moment after watching her fight, quickly got back to his sense and sent a coldfront to the ones on his left.

"Yuki!" exclaimed his mother after he had defeated the ones before her. "What are you doing here?"

"She brought me along." Yuki pointed at Rei who was busy kicking some major vampire butt.

"Rei!" exclaimed the white tiger. "My sweet Rei. You came." he said happily after beating down three vampires with earth attacks.

After defeating the vampires around her Rei looked up to him. Suddenly her face was filled with a stress-free smile. "Father!" she said as she hugged him.

"Do you think you can keep the reunions for later?" said the black tiger who took out the last remaining vampires with a fire attack.

"Konoe-sama!" yelled Rei happily as she gave him a hug aswell.

"Long time no see Yuki. I see you've grown." said Konoe.

Yuki stared at him, trying to figure outt who he was and where did he know him from when Rei came next to him and whispered that he was Shin's father.

"Told you you were very forgettable." laughed Rei's father. "I'm Rei's father. It's nice to finally meet the person who's going to marry my beautiful daughter."

"Stupid dad!" said Rei as she hit his head.

"You stupid old fools." yelled Yuki's mother. "What do you think you're doing here celebrating while there's a flock of vampires attacking your clan!"

"Stop your nagging woman!" yelled Shin's father. "Our people can defend themselves against puny vampires. Unlike crows they're vulnerable to elements."

"Then why don't you just blow them off with one giant attack?" asked Yuki.

"We need atleast one controller of the four elements and we haven't had one since Asaki and Shin." said Rei's father. "Me and my buddy here can control the four element together; me earth and air, him water and fire, but even the both of us can't combine them all at once."

"Why doesn't Rei do the attack?" asked Yuki suddenly and Rei became very jumpy. She covered his mouth.

"What?" said the men confused.

"He doesn't know what he's talking about. You said Shin and Asaki and he immediatly thought of me. That's it."

"Even they don't know?" whispered Yuki.

Rei shook her head. "Only Asaki, Shin and you knew. Can't I even trust you with one simple secret."

"Rei, what is he saying?" asked her father.

"Your secret is currently useless." whispered Yuki and then raised his voice. "She is just like your sons. She can control all four."

"Rei?" the men turned to Rei and she nodded silently. "Why?"

Rei shrugged. "Seemed right at the time. Now if you'll excuse me, since my _fiancé_ has exposed me I have to get rid of some bloodsuckers with my powers."

Rei left in a hurry for some hig grounds. As the acting clan heads looked at eachother in shock, Yuki's mother made a gesture to tell him that he should follow her.

"Your mind has weird way of working, Yukino." said Shin's father. "I hope your son inherited that for Rei's case."

Coming Soon...


	11. Chapter 11

"Seriously, why keep that from your own father?" asked Yuki.

"Really? You wanna talk about that right now?" said Rei.

"Then why take me with you?" said Yuki.

"Too cool me off. I've seen Asaki do this once. Air, earth and water are simple to command because they are more natural and stable, but fire's heat energy overload in the user's body so I need you to keep my body temperature cool." Explained Rei.

"Okay and where are we going?"

"To the highest point of the village." Said Rei and pointed at a not so steep peak. "I can cover more ground there."

They reached the top and Rei turned to the village. "What now?" asked Yuki.

"I need to summon the elements in their natural order. I'll start with fire so you should be controling my temperature at all times." Said Rei.

"And how would I do that? I can't really freeze you." Said Yuki.

"Just hold me and keep my body cool. Keeping your hands around my face should be enough." Said Rei.

Rei put her hands on her chest and Yuki stood behind her and put his hands on either side of her head. Rei pulled out her arms and fire came following her hands. She then pulled her hands up and earth joined fire. She made a circe with her hand in the air and summoned air. She then pulled her hand back to herself and summoned water.

"Great! Now those vamps are done for." Said Yuki.

"Not enough, gotta ake it bigger." Said Rei and she began to concentrate. The sphere of elements in her hands began to grow. As it got bigger Rei got hotter.

"Okay, now it's enough or you're going to explode." Said Yuki.

"Not enough." Said Rei as she continued to blow it up.

"I said enough." Said Yuki.

"No! Just cool me more. I can do this." Said Rei.

Yuki didn't talk back and kept cooling her off. The sphere grew enormously. Rei began to not handle the heat and screamed. Yuki grabbed her from her waist and pulled her closer to sent more cold.

"Enough! If you keep going on you're going to kill yourself!" yelled Yuki.

Rei didn't say anything, but she didn't stop.

"Rei. Fire it already. Please." He whispered in her ear.

Rei finally threw the sphere at the village. One by one the crows started to fall. The felines started to cheer. Rei sighed with relief and smiled.

"You did it." Said Yuki gladly as he lookedat the village. He suddenly heard a collapsing noise. He turned to Rei and saw her lying on the ground. "Rei? Rei!" He kneeled down to check if she was sill breathing and after he confirmed she still was he let out a sigh of relief. He picked her up and went back to the village.

"Unreal!" said Konoe. "Your daughter, our little Rei! Can you believe it!"

"Who knew she had it in her. We raised her well." Said Kiyotora.

"Would you two stop acting like an old married couple!" yelled Yukino.

"Still up to no good I see." Said Gin as he came with Jin and Masaru.

"Gin, old friend! And you've brought your son!" laughed Kiyotora.

"And Masa-chan! I see you have overcome your fear of wolves." Said Konoe.

"What are you talking about? He cried twice on our way back." Said Jin and threw and arm over Masaru's shoulder.

Masaru flinched, but couldn't get out of Jin's firm grip. The men all started to laugh.

"Men... " sighed Yukino as she sighted two figures. "Look it's them."

Yuki was carrying Rei and she was still unconscious. Everyone gathered around them. "What happened? Is she... alive?" asked Jin.

"Yes, I don't know what happened she just passed out. I didn't know what to do." Said Yuki.

"You did good son. Give her to me. Her mother will heal her." Said Kiyotora.

"No!" said Yuki as her father reached for Rei. Everyone turned to him with weird glances. "It's just she's burning up right now and I'm trying to keep her cool."

"Very well, her mother is in the large tent down the path." Said Kiyotora. Yuki ran down the path. Jin and Masaru followed right after him.

"So technically he just said he is the only thing that's keeping her alive." Said Konoe.

"Yes, we can all read between the lines without having you explain them to us." Said Gin.

"I was making a point." Said Konoe.

"And that point would be?" mocked Gin.

"That my son is very cool." Laughed Yukino as she went down the path. "Like mother like son. No one ca resist us."

Back at the village the guys had made it to the tent. There were two women sitting back to back. One with long blond hair and the other with dark brown hair. Both their hands were covered in blood.

"Are you Rei's mother?" asked Yuki.

The blond woman looked up at him and saw Rei in her arms. "Rei! My beautiful child! Bring her to me!" she yelled in terror.

"What happened?" asked the other woman.

"She used all the elements at once to defeat the vampires." Said Yuki as he layed Rei down.

"I told her not to use them at once." Said Rei's mother. "It's impossible for a female's body to handle that much power."

"No, it's my fault. I told her not to use her powers and because of that when she used them her body wasn't used to it." Said the other woman.

"Doesn't matter now. I have to heal her." Said Rei's mother.

"You can't, you were just done with dozens of soldiers." Said the other woman.

"It's me or my only living child. It's a pretty easy choice." Said Rei's mother.

"Then we'll do it together." Said the other woman. "Let go of her son."

"But—" said Yuki, but he was cut off.

"We know what you're doing and it's okay to let go now." Said Rei's mother. Yuki let go and the two women started to heal Rei. Their eyes, mouths and hands started to glow.

Outside of the tent the adults had finaly made it. "How is she?" asked Konoe.

Jin shrugged. "They've been in there for awhile now." Said Masaru.

"This is killing me!" said Kiyotora. "I'm going in."

"Me too." Said Konoe and went after him.

"Wai—" Jin tried to stop them.

"No use son. Rei is all hey have left now." Said Gin.

Inside the women were continuing with the treatment. Color had come back to Rei's face, but she was still unconscious. "See, it's better than you've thought." Said Konoe. Kiyotora sighed with relief.

"What are they doing?" asked Yuki.

"They are giving part of their life energy to Rei." Said Konoe.

"Isn't that dangerous? She just said they helped a dozen soldiers." Asked Yuki.

"It's what they do. The train and mediate all the time so they can store lots of energy to give to others. Our wives are amazingly strong." Said Konoe.

"Your's will be too." Said Kiyotora as he slapped Yuki's back.

"Will you two keep your mouths shut!" yelled the dark haired woman.

"Aren't you supposed to be healing Rei, love?" smiled Konoe.

"She's waking up, slowly, but she is. My ears on the other hand just want to go to sleep."

"She's one of a kind that woman." Said Konoe.

Rei's mother let go off Rei. "All better. Now all of you leave. I want her to see only me when she wakes up."

"Are you crazy woman! I have to be the one she sees first. I mean look at me, I'm a sight for sore eyes." Said Kiyotora.

"I know, my eyes have become so sore from looking at you all these years." Said Rei' mother.

"I see who she takes after." Muttered Yuki.

"And what are you trying to do sneaking your face in front of hers?" said Rei's mother pulling Konoe from his collar.

"Well you know she has always liked me most." He smiled.

"Out all of you!" yelled the dark haired woman. "Acting like children. You should be ashamed."

"Nice try. You just wanna be in here alone." Said Rei's mother.

"Okay we'll have a race. Whoever comes back in first from the mountain gets the be the first to see her." Said Kiyotora.

"Deal." Said everyone and went straight out. Leaving Yuki to be the only one in the tent with Rei.

After a few minutes Rei got straight up wih her fists covering her face. "Huh? Where are my parents? All four of them?"

"They went out to race from the mountains." Said Yuki.

"Sucks for them, I woke up before they finished and now you have won the prize." Said Rei.

"What's the deal with that really?"

"They just really love me." Said Rei.

"They love you too much." Said Yuki.

"They love me for two more." Snapped Rei.

"Sorry. Well it's refreshing to learn who you take after. You are nothing like your father, or Shin's father."

"Girl's take after their mothers and their dead betrothed's mother." Smiled Rei.

"So they told you to hide your powers." Said Yuki.

"So they talked about that." Said Rei. "They are the wisest ones in their own respective clans."

"Yeah, seemed very much so." Said Yuki sarcastically.

Rei laughed. "Don't judge a book by it's cover. They are stronger than any one of us. Being a healer is unimaginably though."

"So I've heard. Your dad said— Nevermind."

"What did he say?" asked Rei.

"Nothing important."

"He said something. He said something embarassing didn't he? What did he say?"

"I said it's nothing." Said Yuki.

"You're lying." Rei got up and walked up on him. "Tell me what he said."

Yuki began to defend himself, but Rei was pushing him strongly which made him go backwards. "I'm not telling you anything."

"Tell. Me. Now." Said Rei, but she pushed Yuki a little too hard that they got out of the tent and Yuki tripped over Jin's foot. They both collapsed onto the floor with Rei on top of Yuki.

"See, what did I tell you. Irresistable." Said Yukino.

"Nooooo!" yelled Kiyotora.

Yuki quickly got up. "It's not what it looks like."

"So you're telling me we didn't ran all the way up and down for nothing." Said Kiyotora.

"Oh, then it's exactly what it looks like."

"Since you're feeling better it's time we had a talk." Said Yukino.

"Mother, feel me. I think my fever is rising." Said Rei.

"Nice try." Said Yukino. "But you're coming with me."

"I wasn't trying to bail, I was just expressing how much I don't want to." Said Rei.

"Either way, we will have a talk."

Coming Soon...


	12. Chapter 12

**a/n: hope you enjoyed this story so far, sorry this is a short chapter, but we are almost coming to an end..**

Silence covered the room, and the tension could be cut with a knife. Yukino was staring at Rei whose arms were crossed and face was turned the other side. She was only taking quick side glances.

"I can see you glance you know," said Yukino. Rei didn't respond. "Doesn't matter all you have to do is listen to me."

Rei started to loudly sing a simple melody.

"So childish, yet you are this clan's leader. It shouldn't be a surprise, I know your parents," she chuckled. "What do you think you'll gain by doing this?"

Rei stopped. "First of all, I won't be hearing your voice."

"Huh, what could I have done to gain this much hatred?"

Rei's eyes flared. "Are you kidding me? Other than basically forcing my parents to marry me to your son?"

"Now is that such a bad thing? It's not like you were going to marry someone else." Rei hissed at her. "And you cannot not marry, you have to continue your lineage, I simply arranged for you a great partner, and it was practically Shin's dying wish."

Rei flinched. "What? What are you talking about?"

Yukino smirked. "Your little Shin, ah what a boy he was... He was best friends with Yuki, loved him like a brother, he would be here every other weekend. He was so serious even at that age."

"We are talking about the same Shin right?" Rei grinned.

"To you he may not have been like that, after all you were his most beloved. But about you he would also be most serious about. He would even have talks with me about you when we were having tea."

Rei didn't interrupt.

"And once, we were having tea, he took a sip and put it back. He looked straight up at me looking very serious and asked me to promise him one thing."

"What?" asked Rei.

"That if anything would ever happen to him, I would make sure Yuki would take his place next to you."

Rei huffed. "Right." She rolled her eyes.

Yukino slapped her. "Don't be insolent, I am telling you why I have done all these. I would have helped your clan anyway without a bargain. We are allies and honestly I respect your parents, but I respected Shin too, even if he was just a kid, I respected him because of his love for you. And I even respected his dying wish and engaged my no good son to his strong, determined and self-assured beloved. I thought after hearing this you would too."

Rei's head faced the ground and her hands were on where Yukino had hit her. She didn't look up.

"Rei?"

Rei looked up. Her eyes were full of tears. "Shin, he is just so cruel to do this to me," she sobbed.

Yukino patted her head. "I know."

"It's been awfuly quiet," said Gin. He and Jin were feeling uncomfortable next to the others. Masaru had went back to his family so there were only the tigers and Yuki and all four of them were glaring at him.

"Look it is not my fault she woke up before you all came back," said Yuki finally.

"We aren't mad about that, well except for him, because he won the race," Konoe pointed at Kiyotora. "No we just want to know what kind of an idiot you are to not wanna marry our beautiful daughter."

"Yeah, Jin told us you were _repulsed _by the idea." Rei' mom glared at him.

Yuki glared at Jin. "Why are you mad at me, your daughter is the one who doesn't want to get married."

"So you're okay with it if she is?" asked Shin's mother.

"I never said that," Yuki retorted.

Just then Yukino and Rei came back. Relief filled the wolves' faces. Jin hugged Rei and quietly said, "I am so glad you came back."

"Yeah," she patted his head as he let go. She turned to her parents. "We should celebrate, we've just won a war, besides we could make it a double celebration."

"For what?" asked Kiyotora.

"For mine and Yuki's engagement," said Rei.

"Well, she's okay with it, your turn," said Shin's mother to Yuki.

"What happened?" asked Yuki as he walked closer to her.

"Apparently us getting married was Shin's dying wish," said Rei.

Yuki took a step back. "No way, I am not going through with this. The engagement is off." He said as he quickly went away.

"Yuki!" yelled Yukino angrily after him.

Jin and his father were dumbfounded, the four tigers were mad and growling, Rei was speechless. She didn't know what to feel. She felt everything and nothing. She knew deep down she should have felt glad, but she was disappointed and terrified.

This was not what she wanted.

"Go after him," said Yukino to her.

"Us, Tigers are proud, we do not chase," argued Kiyotora and the rest.

"Guys, give it a rest," Gin came in betweeen them to prevent a fight.

"Rei," Jin put his hand on her shoulder. "Hiyo would say something like follow your heart, cause she's the one good in these situations, but listen to me: listen to him."

"Thanks Jin," she ruffled his hair, "you are a great friend." She kissed his cheek and went after Yuki.

Coming Soon...


	13. Chapter 13

"Yuki!" yelled Rei as she ran after him.

Yuki looked back, but then immediately turned away and started to run faster.

Rei sped up. "You know you can't outrun me, speed or stamina-wise," she shouted. Yuki didn'y stop so they ran for another good ten minutes. "Are you done now?" asked Rei as she calmly stood next to a hyperventilating Yuki.

He glared at her and leaned on a tree trunk nearby and sat down. "Why did you follow me?"

"Wasn't I supposed to?" she smirked. She sat down next to him. "Look for as long as you've known me what have I wanted the most?"

"Power? Revenge? Others' pain?" she smacked his head.

"Funny. Look you know I was the one who was most against this marriage. After I talked with your mother," her face turned sour, "I realized something."

"Yeah, we all heard," Yuki said harshly. "You still don't get it do you?"

Rei looked at him confused. "What? I never said it out loud."

"Wait, weren't you talking about—" he covered his face with his hand and looked away from her.

"About what?" Rei asked and started to think about what she had last said. Her eys widened and her face brightened. "Are you talking about what said about Shin? Could it be that," she grinned, "you're jealous?"

Yuki's heart skipped a beat. "Look, it's not what you—" He turned around to face her, but to his surprise she wasn't smirking or even grinning with any ulterior motives. She was simply smiling, it was genuinely a heartfelt smile.

"Look, I get it and I'm sorry. I am not oblivous to people's feeling... All the time. I can empathize. I guess it must have hurt you to hear that my acceptance or this was because of Shin."

"So it's true."

"Well you didn't let me finish," she said and he looked at her confused. "Like I said, I was the one most against this so whether it was what Shin wanted shouldn't and can't change my actual feelings for it. So when you actually said it was off I thought I should feel glad or atleast relieved,but when you walked away, well actually ran away, I felt disappointed and a bit terrified."

Yuki was now even more confused. He was staring at her, but she seemed to be deep in thought staring deep into the forest. She then turned to him.

"You know my love for Shin won't fade away, it will always stay there, the same, in my heart," as she said that Yuki's head slowly went down. "But," she lowered her head right infront of his so they were eye to eye. Her cheeks slowly turned pink. "My love for you is growing each and every day. It will surpass my love for Shin anyday if it hasn't already. And truth be told, I was terrified when you left because I though I'd lost you too and this time it was all my fault."

Yuki was dumbfounded. Rei's face was as red it could be and he was sure they matched. She was now staring into the grass trying to not meet his eyes. Without another thought Yuki held her and pulled closer and before she could react, he leaned in and kissed her.

When it ended both of them were just staring at eachother, lost for words. Rei just smiled and after that Yuki grabbed her and pulled her in for a hug.

"I'm sorry, but you smiling like that just seems abnormal. I just can't get used to it."

"My smiles are pretty rare, but once every blue moon I smile, if the moon shines bright enough."

"Is that suppose to be a metaphor?"

"Don't analyze. It ruins the mood," said Rei as she wrapped her arms around him.

"Well not to ruin the mood or anything, but we really do have to go back at one point."

"Yeah..." she said as she rested her head on his chest.

Yuki chuckled and stroked her hair.

... 7 years later ...

_Knock knock_

"They're here! They're here!" yelled a little boy running towards the door.

"Daddy! C'mon!" yelled another one a bit smaller than him.

"I'm coming!"

"Hurry! I can't reach the handle!" yelled a girl tallest of them all. They all looked very alike. All had blue eyes and blond hair of different shades. The girl had light strawberry blond hair, the bigger boy had dirty blond hair and the youngest one had almost white hair.

"Daddy!" yelled the little boy again.

"I'm here!" yelled Yuki as he came down and opened the door.

"Hiyo-chan!" yelled the little girl as she jumped on Hiyo.

"Don't call her Hiyo-chan. She's your Aunt Hiyo," lectured Yuki.

"But Hiyo-chan told us to call her that," said the older boy.

"Yeah, Uncle Jin said it's because that way she doesn't feel as old," said the younger boy.

"Remind me to kill your Uncle Jin," said Kurou appearing behind Hiyo.

"Uncle Kurou! Did you bring us gifts?" asked the girl from Hiyo's lap.

"No, we came to see your parents."

"Waaah, so mean!" cried the children in unison.

"Kurou! Be more gentle," said Hiyo looking mad.

"I can't disobey you," he said and kissed her forehead. "Well, we did bring the kids."

Suddenly two little kids with black wing came down from the sky. A girl and a boy.

"Shou-chan, Kyoko-chan!" yelled the girl and jumped from Hiyo's arms to greet the two. The older boy followed her.

"No fair, they always hog them to themselves," pouted the younger boy.

"We're still here Shin-kun." Hiyo patted his head. "My you've grown so big. How old are you now?"

Shin counted seven fingers and showed them to her.

"Don't lie, you just turned three," said Yuki.

"But Uncle Jin said..."

"Your Uncle Jin is an idiot, don't listen to him," lectured Yuki.

"It's true, did you also hear that?" Kurou asked his children.

"Don't teach your kids those words, especially if they're about me," said Jin appearing from behind Yuki.

"Where did you come from?" asked Yuki.

"I was helping your wife. I'm so nice and you badmouth me behind my back to your children," said Jin.

"That's because you deserve it," said Rei. "Shin, go out and play with the others."

"Rei-chan!" said Hiyo happily as she went next to her and gave her a hug. "You've gotten so big. I'm so happy."

"Yeah, you shouldn't point out that people have gotten fat," said Rei.

"But you look amazing. I can't help it."

"I know, she's becoming more beautiful by the second," smiled Yuki, put an arm around her waist and kissed her cheek.

"You guys when are you going to stop this is gonna be your fourth child. Komugi is still at bedrest after giving birth to the twins," said Jin.

"What can I say, I really dislike protection," said Rei bluntly.

"Yuki, you womanizer," Jin elbowed him.

"I wish, I'm tried of being ambushed by her everyday and everynight."

"You like it," said Rei.

"I love it," said

"I love it," said Yuki and kissed her.

"Hey stop being all lovey dovey. Have some respect for the ones whose wife couldn't make it," said Jin.

"Uhm, Rei-chan," said Hiyo pointing at the kids.

"Yuki! What did I tell you about playing with fire? That can burn Shou-kun or Kyoko-chan's wings! Asaki stop removing rocks from the ground, you know you can never put them back right and Shin no matter what you cannot try to lift yourself up, you don't have enought control yet!"

"But Mom!" they all complained in unison.

"Don't make me come there! And what are you playing that requires so much chaos! Play something else!"

All the kids became less loud and active.

"I'm glad you weren't my mother," said Kurou.

"Atleast I'm good at what I do. Jealous?" smirked Rei.

"Yeah right. My kids respect me," said Kurou. "Shou, Kyoko, don't fly around when playing!"

"Dad, Rei-sama already told us not to. We won't go against her," said Shou.

Rei had a big grin on her face. "Rei-sama? Who taught them that?"

"They thought that one up all by themselves," said Jin.

"I'm gonna kill you," said Kurou.

"So do you know they baby's gender?" asked Hiyo.

"Not yet. Rei's mothers say it is very dangerous to do that with a tiger cub," said Yuki. "It's going to be a surprise like the other three."

"I really hope it's a girl this time," said Hiyo.

"So does Shin. He wants a baby sister to look after and always hang out with like Yuki and Asaki always do. Yuki and Asaki on the other hand want a brother. Yuki because she wants to be the only girl and Asaki because he wants me to give birth to an entire soccer team," told Rei.

"That is so like him," smiled Yuki.

"Yuki, here, actually want one to be atleast a bit of a snowbeast."

"Tough luck man. Tigers are one of the strongest monsters. Like crows and foxes they are also dominant at breeding," said Jin.

"Don't I know that," said Yuki. The others gave him weird looks. "I didn't mean it that way."

"Well I've got new to make you happy," said Rei. "Remember how I was hot when I was pregnant with Yuki and how I was always in the forest or garden when I was pregnant with Asaki and how I was always so light even though Shin was the heaviest baby?"

"Yeah, their powers were manifesting. Fire for Yuki, earth for Asaki and air for Shin."

"Well, this time I can't go two feet without water and hold my hand."

"It's freezing cold," said Yuki.

"Congradulations our baby can control water, especially cold water," smiled Rei.

"I'm just glad the baby and you are very healthy."

"Aw, how hearthwarming. Kurou, who knew the day would come that our Yuki would be the heartfelt family man?" said Jin.

"Yes, it was quiet surprising. She must've done some magic on you," said Kurou.

"Yes, the magic of love," said Hiyo happily.

"Ugh, cheesy," said everyone in unison.

"I missed this," said Jin. "Next time come to see the twins Ai-chan and Kotaro-kun are really cute."

**THE END**

**a/n:**** I hope you enjoyed the story. I had fun writing it. R&R**


End file.
